Automated and semi-automated chemical processing machines typically employ conveyors to move work pieces through one or more stations wherein the work pieces undergo one or more chemical treatments (e.g. spraying, immersing, dusting etc.) For example, in the art of circuit board manufacturing, conveyors are routinely used to move circuit boards through chemical solution sprays, rinse sprays, solution dip tanks and the like for the purpose of applying sequential chemical treatments to the circuit board surfaces. Examples of some of the chemicals routinely employed in circuit board manufacturing operations include, but are not limited to the following: